Dogs accroding to Humphrey
by BunnyGirl1774
Summary: This is the first chapter of Dogs accroding to Humphrey. About a class room pet who is staying at home with his owner ms Mac for the summer holidays. But his holiday is nothing but relaxing as he finds out he will be spending it with dogs.
1. Chapter 1

Online at home with Muffy and fluffy 

By Bunny Girl 1774

It was a early morning and Humphrey had just woke up to Ms Mac on the phone,

"Hello Margery its Cyril I'm going to Spain next week and I need someone to stay round and take care of Humphrey while I'm away" Said Ms Mac. And with that she went to bed. The next morning Ms Mac came over to Humphrey's cage pulled up a chair and looked at him and sighed.

"You know I'm going to miss you when I'm in Spain" She said while steering into Humphreys eyes. And before Humphrey knew it was the day Ms Mac left she had packed her bags got her tickets and now was just waiting for the door bell to ring. Then with a load ding dong the phone started to ring. Ms Mac got of her chair and headed for the door took a large breath then opened the door. 2 large poodles charged thought the door with a small lady following she looked like she had been dragged thought a hedge backwards. She was wearing a down to the toes dress with a large coat and real skinny top underneath. Then Ms Mac turned round and looked at Humphrey and smiled she waved and she was out the door like she couldn't wait to go. The lady looked and Humphrey for a minute or two and her smile started to disappear. She put on some gloves and picked up Humphreys cage and while looking away from Humphrey went into the study and popped him on the table and closed the door and left without saying anything at all.

It was so dark in the study the curtains where closed and the door shut it was lucky that Humphrey was a hamster who was nocturnal and could see in the dark. All he could hear was a nearly silent voice from the television and a the wind coming thought the gab in the window. As minutes turned into hours Humphrey started to get colder and colder then he decided to go to sleep even thought he didn't know if it was day or night. He ran into his soft bed where he closed his eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep.

After a good night or day sleep he work up to a large bark from one of the dogs. The lady opened the door and looked at the cage

"I thought you animals slept during the days you know I really don't know why my sister picked you, you horrible little brown rat" She called over to me

"RAT RAT "Humphrey squeaked. She looked at me and with one more load squeak she was off not closing the door fully thought. Humphrey heard the front door slam, it was quite for a minute or two but then thought the small gap in the door a noise appeared the dog pushed the door open and started to walk in and then another dog after it. Humphrey rubbed his eyes and looked again and there sniffing along the ground was 2 dogs that looked exactly alike. And hanging from the collar was a small tag one saying Muffy and the other saying Fluffy. Then fluffy looked up and started to bark the 2 dogs started jumping up trying to get up to the table Humphrey laughed at the 2 dogs making fallows of them self's but then Muffy held on to the sticky up bit of wood.

The dog started to pull on the blanket on the table but then I heard a noise and it was the post man the 2 dogs ran out the room and started chewing on the paper after a round a hour Margery returned too 2 hyperactive dogs. After 2 days without any sleep I decided I had 2 do something I would have to scare her and her horrid all night barking dogs. I got out my note page and I started to make a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Dogs according to Humphrey

By BunnyGirl1774

I spent the whole night working on my plan, I needed to find her weakness she was really good friends with Ms Mac so she wouldn't be scared of easy. But then I realised that she was terrified of small furry animals, I have no idea how she got the job for caring for one especially me the cutest and fluffiest hamster in the world well maybe I am exaggerating a bit but I am defiantly in the top 10. I never wanted to resort to it but I had to choice I had to get in touch with … the RAT. I knew today was Friday because that was the one day those dogs are not going to be here as they where going to the groomers. As soon as they left I opened my cage which didn't lock I slid down the blanket which those horrid dogs and nearly killed me with. And I ran along the wooden floor and ran out the door. I went over to the corner of the living room and then I pulled the loose piece of carpet up and jumped down I fell though a number of gaps and cant tell u how dusty it was down there by the time I hit the very bottom I was gray.

I heard little foot steps all around me then something hit me round the head. I woke up in a room surrounded be some of the ugliest rats I had ever seen I called out

"I WON'T TO SEE THE BIG GUY" and out of the darkness came the rat he was the meanest and the most feared rat of all. He had lost one of his eyes by being attacked by a cat but he survived and covering the massive hole in his head was a black eye patch. "What do u want?" He asked in his deep voice

. "I did a favour for you now you can do a favour for me!" I said in my most James Bond like voice.

"Don't act like James Bond Humphrey I have met him and that was the worst Bond like voice I have ever heard!" He replied

"You really have met him?" I asked

"Not in person but anyway we are going of subject what do u want me to do for you!" He asked

"I need you to…." I whispered and with that I left. I ran up pipe that had broken and from that it was up up up and when I reached the touch I hopped out and covered up the hole and ran but to my cage. At around 5oclock Margery returned the dogs looked a lot nicer not me nice but nice but Margery I have never laughed so much she looked like she had been dragged though a hedge backwards. But I had no time for that I had to get as much sleep as possible I was going to have a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dogs according to Humphrey

By BunnyGirl1774

I woke up around 10pm right on segue and as before I got out of my cage and went into the living room. But this time I had to be super careful as there where to hungry poodles sleeping but I wanted to wake them up you see this was the start of my plan. I climbed up the curtains in the living room until I reached the pole that hols the curtains up and then I jumped right onto the handle of the backdoor and I am telling you it really hurt but the door was open. And then the dog's ears pricked up and they ran before I could say a word. I jumped onto the curtains and slided down and with one mighty push I closed the door. Dogs sorted time to more on to the biggest problem of all MARGERY! I made a load whistling noise and then out of the hole can a army of rats I think we made a bit to much noise because we woke up Margery. She came out and she looked like a goldfish how mouth was open wider then ever before. The "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran out so quick she was gone about a hour then she came back in and standing next to her was a few bags and she got her things and the dogs and left. The next day Ms Mac came home she was red and I don't think it was because she was sun burnt "HUMPHREY COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I KNOW YOUR NOT IN YOUR CAGE" Ms Mac screamed at the top of her voice. I came out from under the curtains I gave her the cute face but nothing worked. She picked my up and put me in my cage and closed the door behind her. I was all alone in the study. The next morning Ms Mac came in she looked at me and just left. I could here on the phone saying

"Margery I completely understand that you won't take care of him again but you telling the neighbours about rats I think that's just childish" Ms Mac was very upset as she had know Margery as long as she can remember she often looks at family videos and Margery's there sitting on her right side never her left. I have never seen such a close bond.


End file.
